Abyssea - Misareaux
Involved in Quests/Missions Sturdy Pyxis /Sturdy Pyxis}} NPCs Found Here Notorious Monsters Found Here Blazing Cluster Soul| Steal= | Family=Clusters | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= T(S) }} Jagged Apkallu Beak, Clipped Bird Wing and Bloodied Bat Fur to the ??? at (G-9)| Lvl= ?? | Drop=Cleofun Axe Rapidus Sax Coin of Balance Jewel of Balance Coin of Ardor Jewel of Ardor Atma of the Strangling Wind | Steal= | Family=Amphipteres | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Bloodied Bat Fur| Steal= | Family=Giant Bats | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A}} Atma of the Winged Enigma | Steal= | Family=Colibri | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, T(H)}} Glistening Orobon Liver| Steal= | Family=Orobon | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Glistening Orobon Liver and Doffed Poroggo Hat to the ??? at (H-5) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Hannibal's Sword Molva Maul Cirein-croin's Lantern Stone of Wieldance Card of Wieldance Jewel of Balance Stone of Balance Atma of the Deep Devourer| Steal= ?? | Family=Orobon | NumSpawns=1 | Note= Zone Boss}} Sapphire Abyssite of Furtherance | Steal= | Family=Flies | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A T(H)}} Jagged Apkallu Beak | Steal= | Family=Apkallu | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Molted Peiste Skin| Steal= | Family=Peiste | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, T(S)}} Doffed Poroggo Hat| Steal= | Family=Poroggos | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, T(H)}} Scalding Ironclad Spike | Steal= | Family=Iron Giants | NumSpawns=1 | Note= ? }} Blazing Cluster Soul and Scalding Ironclad Spike to the ??? at (F-8) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Unkai Sugemino Savant's Chain Coin of Wieldance Atma of the Razed Ruin| Steal= | Family=Iron Giants | NumSpawns=1 | Note= ? }} Atma of the Cradle | Steal= | Family=Crabs | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Atma of the Mounted Champion| Steal= | Family=Caturae | NumSpawns=1 | Note= T(S) }} Clipped Bird Wing| Steal= | Family=Birds | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, T(H) }} Bloodstained Bugard Fang | Steal= | Family=Bugards | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Atma of the Rapid Reptilian| Steal= | Family=Raptors | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Atma of the Untouched| Steal= | Family=Mandragora | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Sapphire Abyssite of Fortune| Steal= | Family=Rabbits | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Gnarled Lizard Nail| Steal= | Family=Lizards | NumSpawns=1 | Note= L}} Bloodstained Bugard Fang, Gnarled Lizard Nail and Molted Peiste Skin to the ??? at (J-11) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Kamome Skogul Lance Sobek's Skin Card of Balance Stone of Balance Atma of the Gnarled Horn| Steal=??? | Family=Bugards | NumSpawns=1 | Note=??? }} Sapphire Abyssite of Lenity | Steal= | Family=Flytraps | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, T(H)}} |- style="background:#ffdead" align="center" |colspan="7"|'Voidwalker NM's' Clear Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Colorful demilune abyssite | Steal= | Family=Ghrah | NumSpawns=1 | Note=VNM T1}} Colorful demilune abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Apollo's Flute Magnus Claymore Sapphire demilune abyssite | Steal= | Family=Ghrah | NumSpawns=1 | Note=VNM T2}} Sapphire demilune abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Corbenic Sword Murti Bow Card of Balance Coin of Balance Atma of the Bludgeoning Brute| Steal= | Family=Phuabo | NumSpawns=1 | Note=VNM T3}} Abyssea Force Spawn Monsters *Items marked with a * can be bought on the Auction House - Items in italics are key items that can drop from the NM. Regular Monsters Found Here | Drop=Bewitching Tusk Bugard Tusk | Steal= | Family=Bugards | NumSpawns= 16| Note= A, H }} | Drop=Orobon Cheekmeat Orobon Meat | Steal= | Family=Orobon | NumSpawns= 15| Note= A, H }} | Drop=Hardened Raptor Skin Raptor Skin | Steal= | Family=Raptors | NumSpawns= 21| Note= A }} | Drop= Flytrap Leaf Spotted Flyfrond | Steal= | Family=Flytraps | NumSpawns= 17| Note= }} | Drop= Insect Wing | Steal= | Family=Flies | NumSpawns= 17| Note= A, L, H }} | Drop= Colibri Feather Colibri Beak Mocking Beak | Steal= | Family=Colibri | NumSpawns= 22| Note= L, S}} | Drop= Lizard Egg Lizard Skin Molt Scraps | Steal= | Family=Lizards | NumSpawns= 21| Note= L, H }} | Drop= Cluster Arm Cluster Ash Cluster Core | Steal= | Family=Clusters | NumSpawns= 19| Note= A, S, M }} | Drop= Murex Spicule Sanguinet | Steal= | Family=Murex | NumSpawns= 21| Note= A, JA, WS }} | Drop= Amoeban Pseudopod Sanguinet | Steal= | Family=Amoebans | NumSpawns= | Note= A, M}} | Drop= Murex Spicule Sanguinet | Steal= | Family=Murex | NumSpawns= | Note= A, JA}} | Drop= Avian Remex Bird Egg Bird Feather | Steal= Despoil: Bird Egg| Family=Birds | NumSpawns= 22 | Note=L, S }} | Drop= Crab Shell High-Quality Crab Meat Land Crab Meat | Steal= | Family=Crabs | NumSpawns= 16| Note= A, H}} | Drop= Bat Fang Bat Wing Beastman Blood Fiend Blood | Steal= | Family=Bat Trios | NumSpawns= 19| Note= A, L, H}} | Drop= Black Rabbit Tail | Steal= | Family=Rabbits | NumSpawns= 16| Note= S}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Peiste | NumSpawns= 21| Note= A, S}} | Drop=Spheroid Plate | Steal= | Family=Spheroids | NumSpawns= 22| Note= A, L, H, M}} | Drop= Two-Leaf Mandragora Bud Worm-Eaten Bud | Steal= | Family=Mandragora | NumSpawns= 21| Note= }} | Drop= Apkallu Egg Apkallu Down Apkallu Feather | Steal= Despoil: Apkallu Egg Despoil: Apkallu Feather| Family=Apkallu | NumSpawns= 21| Note= L, S}} | Drop= Amoeban Pseudopod Sanguinet| Steal= Despoil: Amoeban Pseudopod| Family=Amoebans | NumSpawns= 20| Note= A, M}} | Drop= Spider Web | Steal= Despoil : Rainbow Thread Despoil : Spider Web| Family=Spiders | NumSpawns= 16| Note= L , H}} | Drop= Crab Shell Land Crab Meat High-Quality Rock Salt | Steal= | Family=Crabs | NumSpawns= 15| Note= A, H}} | Drop= | Steal= | Family=Toads | NumSpawns= 21| Note= L, H}} | Drop= Forbidden Key | Steal= | Family=Mimics | NumSpawns= | Note= A, T(S), T(H)}} de:Abyssea - Misareaux